<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dog's New Toy by DarknessKunoichi2012</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114684">A Dog's New Toy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessKunoichi2012/pseuds/DarknessKunoichi2012'>DarknessKunoichi2012</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little Non-Connish at the beginning but then she immeidately enjoys it, Breast teasing, Breeding, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dogpound - Freeform, Dogpound needs more love, F/M, Human X Mutant, Interspecies, Knotting, Licking, Monster sex, Mutant Sex, Nightclub, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Petplay hinted at the end, Pregnancy, Puppies, Reader character questions her sanity, Rough Sex, Seduction, Shredder mentioned - Freeform, Stockman cameo at the end, Timeskip, Vaginal Sex, alleyway sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessKunoichi2012/pseuds/DarknessKunoichi2012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader character heads home one night after a long time partying, but she then gets ambushed by a certain mutant canine and gets much more than what she had bargained for.</p><p>(My first AO3 fanfic. And I made it because there's not enough Bradford smutfics on the internet. TwT)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Bradford/Original Female Character(s), Dogpound/Original Female Characters, Dogpound/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Dog's New Toy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! The reason why I wrote this is because I feel like there should be more Bradford/Dogpound smut fanfictions on here and anywhere else on the internet. Also just a little heads up, the following story might start off a little rape-ish.</p><p>Hope you enjoy! ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You breathed a heavy sigh as you walked out from the nightclub. As you looked up into the moonlight and stars above you, all you could do was brush the locks of hair away from your eyes and decided to head back home again. It was getting pretty late after all as you checked your phone. It was already 2:30 in the morning!</p><p>You were on your way as you went into the quiet, barren streets of New York. Funny.....usually, you'd expect there to be a lot of people. It seemed like you were all alone. Or so you thought......</p><p>Suddenly, a creeping feeling was starting to arise in your body. It was like butterflies in your stomach, but not the good kind of butterflies. You didn't know why, but you felt like something, someone was following you. Those feelings came true when you heard the light sounds of footsteps and......growling. Thinking to yourself, maybe you should call 9-1-1 as you walked a little faster. Hopefully, that could fend off whatever was following you.</p><p>Dialing the number, you patiently waited as you began to pick up your pace. You knew for a fact that you had to get away from whatever was stalking you, you just had to. Finally, it seemed like it was being picked up.</p><p>"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" The operator spoke.</p><p>That's when all of a sudden, before you could even have a chance to answer, something grabbed you from behind and hoisted you up quickly. Immediately, you screamed and dropped your phone as you then saw another hand, one encased in a bony substance, grab the phone and crush it to pieces.</p><p>"My phone!!" You yelled, "You bastard, let me go, or I swear to God!!!" You were about to reach into your purse and pull out your taser, only for you to realize that your purse was on the ground after dropping it in fear. Your main weapon of self-defense is gone.</p><p>You were then hauled into an alley and held against the brick wall of an abandoned building as you wrestled and screamed loudly, trying to escape this.....creature's hold, "Quit tryin' to escape, honey. You're going nowhere......" a deep voice growled at you.</p><p>As you stopped struggling and looked at the creature, your jaw dropped and you froze. What has just captured you was a giant dog-like monster, with spikes running along his giant left arm he grabbed you with, piercing red eyes that glared at yours and.....muscles. A whole lot of them too. You'll admit, you found him to be be quite attractive, but at the same time, you were still afraid as all hell.</p><p>"Wh-what do you want from me??" You asked nervously as you stared at the hulking canine before you. He simply smiled and chuckled darkly.</p><p>"You, of course," he purred, licking his black canine lips and yellowed teeth hungrily as he eyed you all over, "I gotta say, you look really gorgeous tonight. Bet you were planning on taking someone home to plow. Perhaps a mutant like me could be on your mind....?"</p><p>You blushed hard as Dogpound said what he said. He couldn't possibly wanna do what you were thinking he would do, would he? And the way he scanned your figure and clothes. You had on a short, red dress with small straps......which he immediately tore off with his other hand, making you yelp out in shock and pain as you were now left in your stockings and matching pumps, "Fucking Christ, I just bought this yesterday!!"</p><p>To the dog-mutant's delight, you were wearing nothing underneath. Not a bra, or even some underwear in sight, meaning he could now see your breasts bounce down and your slit be exposed to him. And he was right. You were a bit of an adventurous woman and would wanna try to find any attractive guy or gal to take home and have a nice little one-night stand with. But not this!</p><p>Your thoughts were suddenly interrupted from him slowly and, to your surprise, softly rubbing your exposed breasts with his smaller free hand. You tried not to give in to the pleasure that was starting to build up, until he started pinching and pulling at your sensitive nipples. That ended up causing a breathless moan to escape from you as Dogpound's ears perked up and he purred in delight.</p><p>"Mmmm, that's it," he spoke again, "Just give yourself in to me and it'll all be good......" he growled lowly as he continued some more and you began to moan a little louder.</p><p>"N-no....stop it...." You tried to whimper out through the amounts of pleasure. You wanted this literal perverted horndog to get his dirty paws off you, but at the same time you didn't want this feeling to end.</p><p>This was it. You were getting fondled by some giant dog mutant.....and you were actually enjoying it?! You didn't even know what to think anymore as he kept circling and teasing your delicate mounds, until he took his hand away, causing a soft whine to come out from you. You began to feel desire.....lust for him to keep going. You actually wanted more!</p><p>"Please, don't stop!" You cried, "I want more. Why did you stop?"</p><p>"Now, now," he growled dominantly, "Don't you whine when I'm finished on first phase. After all, I'm not done just yet," he then began to sniff your exposed body, his black, wet nose touching your boobs, stomach, neck and even near your pulsing labia, a tiny whimper coming out of you as you felt it.</p><p>"What I smell is a little bitch in heat," Dogpound purred breathlessly into your neck and ears, "And I can't wait to bury my bone in there and have fun humping my little teddy bear....."</p><p>Suddenly, a long, wet tongue was lapping at your nipples, Dogpound's body vibrating as he growled in absolute satisfaction while he licked at the sensitive nubs. Moaning more, you finally gave into this giant dog as he stroked your head affectionately and his tongue travelled down to your wet.....no, dripping slit as he lapped up your swollen clit like it were his water bowl on a very hot day. The long, saliva-covered tongue made you look up to the sky and cry out. This felt absolutely amazing. His tongue was now travelling deep inside your pussy and licking every spot you could never think any man or woman could possibly reach.</p><p>Sweat racked your body and you tried covering your mouth, as though not to get any attention as Dogpound lathered up the walls of your pussy, even reaching your G-spot with no effort needed. That was what drove you over the edge as you finally climaxed into his mouth, your love-fluids dripping onto his awaiting tongue. Then he slid his tongue out and groaned a little as he took in the taste of your cunt.</p><p>You were already shivering and racked with pleasure as is. This was too much. You couldn't possibly take in any more than you could. That's when you heard the sliding off of pants. Looking down, you gasped and felt your heart race as if you had just seen something supernatural or extraterrestrial.</p><p>"Sweet....fucking Jesus.....~"</p><p>This creature's cock.....it was massive. It had completely emerged from his sheath and it was pulsing like mad. The tip was red and burning with anticipation to enter and and there were two big furry testicles dangling down below. But the one thing that caught your attention the most, was the knot at the base of the shaft. It was big, bulging and had some veins on it. A jolt of lust formed in your brain and body. You desperately wanted that thing inside you for some reason. Probably because it belonged to such a muscular dog mutant like Dogpound!</p><p>That's when Dogpound spread your legs apart and slowly positioned himself near your awaiting entrance, "Let's see how you like me entering my fat cock and fucking the shit out of that slutty little pussy of yours," the canine mutant panted as he slid himself inside, slowly and carefully to not actually hurt you. </p><p>Your eyes quickly shot open and a big, long moan came out as he began gently thrusting himself inside of you, gripping your toned ass from behind. It felt both painful and amazing at the same time. Such size and girth, you have never felt that from any guy before, and you were now beginning to prefer this over human dick. Have you really gone insane at this point?!</p><p>Dogpound himself panted in delight from how tight, wet and inviting your cunt was. It seemed that the tongue of his really did the trick. He thought he would never get himself a chance at sex after his mutation. As Chris Bradford, thousands upon thousands of women would jump onto him and want him to make whoopie with them. But it looks like even as Dogpound, he can still get his chances with some crazy sluts like the one he managed to bag tonight.</p><p>"Y....yeess.....oh God, yes!~" You cried out as you jolted and shivered from each thrust. That giant monster dog cock was slamming so deep into you, practically hitting your G-spot. You thought it couldn't possibly go any deeper, it was impossible. That was until the thick knot was then pushed through your and entered inside your pussy, making you almost scream in a mix of both pain and pleasure.</p><p>With each fuck, the more Dogpound lost control of his body, whimpering like a mutt as he humped your insides, his tongue lolling out in ecstasy and his balls slapping against your lips and even clit, he was really channelling his dog-instincts from his DNA. The thrusts grew harder and faster, until a loud howl echoed through the once quiet street as his body jolted up completely and his hot, thick cum spilled inside you, one wave after the other.</p><p>As you felt the climax, you yourself screamed, nearly to the top of your lungs. Your mind was now completely clouded with thoughts of him ravaging your body and breeding you, therefore starting a family with such a sexy beast, and you let out another soft moan as your stomach has expanded to the point of making you look pregnant at around 8 months.</p><p>As Dogpound panted and recovered from his orgasm, he groaned and slowly pulled his dick out from you, his seed dripping down to the floor and messing your legs as you smiled and felt dizzy from such amazing sex. Forget humans! This dog was the true man for you.</p><p>Dogpound gazed at your beautiful form and thought to himself sadly. He didn't wanna leave you behind, not after the most wonderful lovemaking he had ever experienced so far. And besides, with such a huge amount of semen you got stuffed with like a Christmas turkey, there's a 95% chance of you getting pregnant with his litter of puppies.</p><p>His ears perked up when he heard police sirens headed their direction. It looks like the police were able to track your phone after all. That's when he finally made his decision. Holding you in his arms bridal style, he then grabbed on to a ladder and jumped to the top of a building, and did the same from rooftop to rooftop.</p><p>"No doubt about it, you're coming home with me, toots," Dogpound said softly, "And don't worry. I'll make sure nobody at my place finds out about you. Nobody...." You felt a little nervous from hearing what he said, but mostly you smiled as you were now gonna be the bitch of this hunk of a canine, before you slowly pass out and fall asleep.</p><p>"I'd love that....a lot.....~"</p><p>-------------:-------------</p><p>"Bradford, Master Shredder just requested you to come up to his throne room!" Stockman said through a walkie-talkie like transmitter, "He has a very important mission for you and Xever to cover."</p><p>Dogpound sighed as he turned to the transmitter and picked it up and turned on the button to reply, "Yeah, I'm on my way!" He growled, then set down the transmitter on his table as he turned and smiled to see you sitting on his bed peacefully, cradling and breastfeeding two small, mewling mutant puppies you had just given birth to a week ago.</p><p>"I gotta go to work now, my pet," Dogpound purred as he walked to the door, "You be a good girl while I'm away and maybe I'll consider rewarding you for it.....~" As he said the last part, his looked turned into one of lust and a little smirk slithered onto his lips, making you smile and giggle.</p><p>"Of course, master,~" you said sweetly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>